50 Shades of Green
by Ensteinium
Summary: Fifty themes for our favourite marimo. May add more.


**50 themes, taken from livejournal. God I love doing 50 themes.**

**-0-0-0-0-0**

**1. Cinnamon**

When Zoro had discovered that Luffy would eat anything, even a jar of pure cinnamon powder, he had laughed himself sick. Then he laughed some more when Luffy gagged and began spitting it all over the galley floor.

**2. Bittersweet**

It was a bittersweet thing, beating Mihawk. For so long, he had dreamed of this moment, this day and couldn't wait to fufill his oath to his childhood friend. But now that he had done it, he had nothing else to do. His last real link to her was gone.

**3. Technology**

No one understood the technology of Den Den Mushi or how they worked. Zoro hated them all the same though for immitating his appearance and giving the love-cook yet another reason to laugh at his green hair, now also covering the stupid snail.

**4. "What was that for?"**

Growling and soaking wet, Zoro slapped Luffy over the top of his _dry_ head as he sloshed back to his room to dry off, ignoring Luffy's indignant question. How was he supposed to know that the splash he'd heard hadn't been Luffy falling in yet again, and was simply some fish swimming around?

**5. Rumors**

There were a lot of rumours surrounding the Strawhat crew and it's members. They were ridiculous rumours and anyone with half a brain would know they weren't true, but it still comforted him all the same when Zoro realized that no one on the crew actually thought he was a Demon.

**6. Sacrifice**

Breaking his promise went against everything in his soul, but Zoro would sacrifice the whole world and more to save Luffy's life and he knew that after Kuma finished with him and he went to the afterlife, Kuina would probably forgive him anyways.

**7. Reunion**

The reunion between the Strawhats at Saobody Archipelago was like a breath of fresh air for Zoro. He hadn't realized until he had been without them, how much he needed his crew. Seeing them all together again was like getting back a piece of his soul. He was whole again.

**8. Sword & Shield**

Sometimes he thought of himself as their sword and shield. He was the blade, the swordsman, the fighter. But he was also the shield and the protector. If ever something would try to hurt the crew, he would be there, sword in hand and ready to shield them with his life.

**9. My happy ending**

He'd never really thought about what he wanted to do after he became the best. Later, when someone asked him, Zoro realized that the only thing he wanted was to stay with his crew- his family- and see their dreams come true. Their happy ending was his happy ending.

**10. Windows of the soul**

They say eyes are the windows to the soul, Zoro thought as he stared in the mirror. He hoped not, because then his soul would be a really ugly murky green and that didn't sound like a very nice soul to have.

**11. Served your purpose**

Pluging his arms into the large bubble of red pain, agony wracking his body and screams ripping through his thraot, Zoro's last truly coherent thought was that at least he'd served his purpose as a first mate- he'd finally done something right.

**12. Forever ours**

And as the darkness surrounded him and he fell into cold, he heard Luffy scream to the sky and proclaim that death could never take him because Zoro was _theirs_ dammit.

**13. Introspection**

In introspect, Zoro realized that he was actually really fucked up and needed some kind of intense psychological help. Realizing this, he promptly ignored it and took another drink.

**14. "If only..."**

Drinking put him in a pensive and melancholy mood. All too often he would sit there, bottle in hand and question everything in existence. Himself, his companions, his life... He tried to ignore the questions wondering what would have happened if she had lived.

**15. Lost**

And dammit he _wasn't lost,_the world was just moving around him, Zoro thought adamantly as he saw the marked tree for the fifth time in a row.

**16. Words of the heart**

If the heart could speak, her heart would assuredly be crying, Zoro thought as he watched Robin scream at them from across the way. But they would fix that when they rescued her, he knew. Because once his heart had also been crying, and they had fixed that.

**17. Inspiration**

The conversation eventually came around when the crew came together and shared their tragic pasts and sources of inspiration. Zoro opted to stay out of this discution and just listened as everyone shared their own. He had told no one of his past yet and he didn't plan to. Because until he said it outloud and actually acknowledged it that she was _truly gone-_ The there was still a chance that she wasn't.

**18. Reaching**

Struggling through the waves of the dark sea, Zoro began reaching blindly for the boy who had fallen in. Grasping onto the small hoof, Zoro pulled Chopper close and desperately small for the surface. He wouldn't let yet another child die on his watch.

**19. Chaos**

There were few words to describe the Strawhat family. One of them was chaos, what with the constant singing, shouting, hitting, screaming, crying and swearing, mixed in with a good dash of fighting. The other word to describe them was family.

**20. Holiday**

There weren't many holidays that he celebrated, but Christmas was one of them. Not for the gifts or religious reasons, but for the little reindeer boy who'd never had anyone to celebrate his birthday with him before.

**21. Release**

Zoro smiled and let go of his hand, body falling through the air without Sanji's grip to keep him on the cliff. Because when it came to his life and the life of those he cared about, his crew would always come first.

**22. Pain relief**

Because as much as the red bubble hurt, it was a relief to take all of his pain and hurt, all of his suffering and fatigue. Finally, after all Luffy had endured for them, Zoro would be enduring for _him._

**23. Begging**

He was a proud man full of honor, but as he kneeled in front of Kuma and begged for Luffy's life, Zoro felt no shame in offering hisself for someone who had done so much for him.

**24. Can't deny it**

It was when he encountered an old acquaintance from the past, a fellow bounty hunter, and he called him soft that Zoro realized he couldn't deny it. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**25. Unsweetened tea**

Zoro wasn't really much of a tea drinker, but when he did drink it there had to be a lot of sugar. Once he had drank some of Brook's tea by mistake and had spit it all over the floor, demanding how he could drink something so gross.

**26. Lyrics**

Zoro wasn't much of a fan of music, but he made sure to remember the lyrics to Binks' Sake for the old skeleton's sake. And as he sang along with the rest of the crew, he knew that Brook would be smiling if only he could.

**27. Secret art**

He was actually a very good dancer when push came to shove, but Zoro made sure to never let anyone realize the fact. He could only imagine how much flak he would get from the rest of the crew after they'd finished laughing at him.

**28. Justice**

He had never been a very big fan of justice and things related, but he began to downright dislike them after meeting the marine girl who haunted his dreams and walked his nightmares.

**29. "Wait a minute!"**

Zoro stopped momentarily, letting the ghost girl catch up to him. True, she annoyed him, but he didn't really want to be alone on this creepy island anymore than she did.

**30. Dry your tears**

He came upon her crying during the night, on the way to get some more booze. He said nothing, but fetched her a blanket and and sat beside her quietly as she sobbed into her hands. He didn't know why Robin was crying, but they all had their secrets.

**31. Desolation**

He was filled with a momentary feeling of empty despair as he watched Merry sink into the sea, flames being extinguished by the ocean. Another comrade he'd lost. Another friend he hadn't been able to save.

**32. School uniforms**

Zoro smiled as he watched the gaggle of kids in school uniforms walk by him, talking about their lives and problems. Sometimes he wished he could be one of them, innocent to the horrors of the world.

**33. Cross-dressing**

Glaring at the mirror, Zoro decided that he really hadn't been meant to be a woman. Shifting uncomfortably in the borrowed dress that didn't fit right and repositioning the wig that kept falling off, he already couldn't wait until they could leave this stupid "woman-only" island.

**34. Seven deadly sins**

He'd realized that they all represented one of the sins, as he nursed a mug of ale. The whole crew was just a group of horrible sinners. But then, he thought, without the sins there would be no virtues, would there?

**35. "Why me...?"**

It was a question he'd heard (and thought) many times before, but holding Chopper in his arms as he cried, Zoro answered for the first time.

"Because you're special."

**36. "Never give up!"**

There were a very strict set of moral rules that Zoro abided by, however few they were, and to never give up was one of them. Sometimes though, rules had to be broken for the sake of others.

**37. Fortune**

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you were, Zoro was really lucky when it came to games of chance. Because of this, Nami was constantly dragging him around to gambling houses and casinos when all he really wanted to do was sleep.

**38. Sensations**

As he closed his eyes and centered himself in meditation, Zoro returned to that peaceful place inside his mind. Digging deeper and spreading farther, he sensed the breath of all things and in that moment felt at one with the universe.

**39. Black & White**

Life wasn't black and white, halved and split into definite sides. Life was shades upon shades of overlapping colours, as varied and beautiful as the rainbow, if only you remembered to open your eyes. The first time Zoro was opened his eyes was the first day he spent with Luffy.

**40. Mail**

There was a swelling feeling of pride in his belly, the first time he saw his bounty brought in with the morning mail. The feeling just grew stronger and stronger, growing with his bounty. Because the higher his bounty, the closer he was to his goal.

**41. Boundless energy**

Laying sprawled out on the grass, Zoro huffed and glared at his Captain, cursing and wondering where all of that boundless and annoying energy came from.

**42. Walk out**

Most of the time Zoro liked to face his problems head on. Sometimes though, he had to walk away before he ended up doing something he'd regret. Sanji continued to mock him as he walked out of the galley, knuckles white as he clenched the hilt of his sword.

**43. Realization**

It was the realization that he felt content for the first time in years that made Zoro let Johnny and Yosaku tag along with him and call him 'Aniki' as he shared his bounties with them.

**44. Private stash**

The men of the crew each had a 'secret stash' of porno mags, hidden in their belongings. It wasn't really a secret since they all knew about it, but they pretended they had no idea whenever Nami would find one and interrogate them on who's it was.

**45. Games**

It was a rare day when Zoro would join in on the games the younger members played on deck, but every once and a while he would agree to play when Luffy asked. Of course, he only ever played Hide and Seek, because then he could nap in quiet while they searched and failed to find him.

**46. Cloud 9**

He had mixed feelings about Skypeia, what with it's cloud-ground and cloud-water and all. Sure, it felt real enough but it was when he remembered that he was millions of miles above ground that he deperately wished he'd never agreed to come up there.

**47. Deja Vu**

It was on odd feeling of semi-Deja Vu when he saw her fighting the bandits. If it weren't for the clumsiness, he'd have thought that somehow _she'd_ survived and no one had told him about it. The illusion broke when she put her glasses back on.

**48. "Say something!"**

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed at him, hands clutching his blood stained shirt. "Zoro no! You idiot!" He cried, tears runnig down his face. You- you stupid-..." He trailed off into sobs, shoulders shaking. "Why... why did you..." Luffy pulled Zoro's body closer, curling around him. "S-say something... Zoro... say something..."

But the dead don't speak.

**49. Protection**

The first time he had sex, he was drunk. He woke up the next morning naked in a stranger's house laying beside an equally naked girl. He left a note and got the hell out of there. Three years later, he got a snail call telling him he had a little girl named Ami.

**50. Hidden within**

He was pretty pathetic at first glance. He was _really_ pathetic at second glance and the third glance was even worse. But Zoro knew that hidden deep inside (really really deep inside), Usopp really was the Brave Warrior that he claimed to be.

**-0-0-0-**

**Yeah, #49 is just a little headcanon of mine, so you can just ignore that if you'd like.**


End file.
